


when your happy and you know it, your face will surely show it

by youngkminyook



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Light Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngkminyook/pseuds/youngkminyook
Summary: The nursery rhyme goes...“When you’re happy and you know it clap your handsWhen you’re happy and you know it stomp your feetWhen you’re happy and you know it shout ‘hurray’When your happy and you know it and your face will surely show it”... but what happens if you aren't happy anymore?
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Original Female Character(s), Kim Wonpil/Reader
Kudos: 2





	when your happy and you know it, your face will surely show it

The first time Wonpil laid eyes on her was on one of their first gigs as a band. She was at the far back, eyes closed, clearly enjoying the music. She first knew about Wonpil’s band when she was browsing her local record store’s new release. She saw that they had this intimate gig and that piqued her interest. And now she is here in this room, jamming to their songs she grew to love. At the end of their set, Wonpil could not find her. The whole night his eyes trailed her as she enjoyed their music. She seemed to be having so much fun, just as they did performing their songs on the stage. The thought made him smile. 

As they rose to recognition, they began playing in bigger crowds and bigger venues. One thing didn’t change though. He always looked for her. And he always found her, whether at the front of the crowd or at the back. She always enjoyed herself, clapping and singing with them. Shouting with the crowd after the end of their set. 

-

Wonpil came home after a long day of writing music to their apartment, his lover watching television from their living room. He had just closed the door and was removing his coat and shoes when he heard footsteps running towards him. 

“You’re home!” She squealed as she threw herself to him, giggling and clinging on to him. 

“Looks like someone missed me too much huh?” Wonpil smiled at her and she shot him the brightest grin. 

Suddenly a whole day of song writing doesn’t sound so bad after all if he could come home to his girl smiling brightly at him every time.  
Wonpil doesn’t have to look for her at their gigs anymore. She’s there, at home. Every time he comes home, she’s there waiting for him with the same enthusiasm she had when he first saw her. He could spend forever in her arms if the gods above would permit. As long as they can.

-

The last time Wonpil saw her was when she was packing up her things. A few of her luggage already waiting at the door. She couldn’t look at him without bursting into tears so she rather not. She can feel his prescense in the room though. Wonpil just watching her as she packs the last of her bags.  
The silence in the room was thick and suffocating. It was a mess, they were a mess. No one dared to say anything and no one dared to look at each other in the fear of not being able to hold back their true feelings. The fear of not being able to let each other go. But they needed to do this. There was no other way because they both know that if they stayed, things could get uglier and messier.

It was best to love each other from afar if it meant that they could keep their sanity.

She left their apartment that day. Wonpil was still there, accompanying her in silence. Before she closed the door, she looked at Wonpil for the last time, her sad eyes conveying everything she couldn’t say to him. She turned away before her heart broke futher. The door closed with Wonpil looking down, his lips quivering. As he heard the lock click shut, he didn’t bother holding his tears back.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my twitter @youngkminyook. You can check that out if you feel like reading soc-med oneshots/ drabbles! 
> 
> Talk with me there too :)) i wont bite :))


End file.
